A Escuridão de Seus Olhos
by Tmizinha
Summary: Ela estava além do fingimento. Sirius estava ali pra dizer tudo aquilo o que ela sabia ser verdade, mas que negava o ser. Bellatrix Lestrange não conhecia o amor, mas quem sabe ela o amasse... mais que ela própria, mais que a própria vida. Contém NC-17.


**Sinopse: "**_"Ela estava além do fingimento. Sirius estava ali pra dizer tudo aquilo o que ela sabia ser verdade, mas que negava o ser. Bellatrix Lestrange não conhecia o amor, mas quem sabe ela o amasse... mais que ela própria, mais que a própria vida."_

**Aviso: Contém NC-17.**

**oOo**

Ela lambia aos próprios dedos e ria. A expressão pálida e os cabelos não escovados lhe davam uma expressão mórbida, ironicamente posta em uma face tão bela e inexpressiva.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange nunca fora um doce. Era impetuosa, ambiciosa e orgulhosa. Ela adorava tudo o que poderia ter... para ela, e somente pra ela. Infelizmente imaginava que poderia ter tudo, tristemente em uma ilusão de vidro. Vidro cristalino, pronto pra se quebrar, mas que tardou tanto.

Rodolphus estava ao seu lado, desconsolado, imerso em seus pensamentos. Seus pensamentos que aos poucos morriam ao lado da Black, que nunca demonstrava qualquer tipo de amor que pudesse ter por ele, e, ainda sim, não era isso que o incomodava. Era a frieza dela que se mantinha viva em todos os momentos de sua vida, de riso, de morte. E então suspirou, olhando para a taça repleta de vinho, tão vidro quanto ela.

- O que você quer agora?- Perguntou a ela sem olhá-la. Encontrada rindo por horas, dentre sua própria insanidade, ela não respondeu. – Ande, Bella, diga logo e pare de me atordoar.- Ela o encarou. Os olhos negros repletos de vazio, por mais contraste que fosse, já que o vazio nunca fora capaz de preencher nada.

- Eu que lhe pergunto. - Ele revirou os orbes cansados. Olheiras de quem não dormia há dias e noites e pele de quem não se sustentava há semanas. – Por que me toma, Rodolphus? Não vê que estou contida em minha própria felicidade? – Ele franziu o cenho e suspirou. Suspirou como se fosse a última vez que pudesse assim fazer.

Estavam em um quarto sujo com mobílias velhas e usadas. Cortinas que antes vermelhas, agora mantinham uma cor vinho desgastada. Estavam ali por mando de Bellatrix, ou menos ainda, já que foi Rodolphus que insistiu em segui-la.

- Por que aqui, Bellatrix? - A Black o fitou profundamente. Lugares assim que ela gostava, que exalavam morte e escuridão. Gostava de vagar sozinha, sustentando seu coração com pedregulhos e frustrações. Ele deveria entendê-la. Era um anjo da morte, uma pecadora e se via repleta disso. Até mesmo de um falso amor por seu lorde, tão idolatrado por ela.

- Porque aqui é como me vejo. – Ele espantou-se por hora. Bella nunca havia dito duas palavras sobre o que sentia, ainda que isso não significasse muita coisa. Ele engoliu seco. Sabia que era insana a ponto de matá-lo a qualquer pergunta errada que fizesse. Rodolphus tinha medo dela e era apenas essa a verdade. A verdade de que não a amava, mas sim a temia.

- Então porque não tenta ver outras coisas?- Ela abriu um sorriso sarcástico que tomava quase todo o seu rosto. Aquelas olheiras e orbes arregalados fizeram o homem tremer involuntariamente.

- Eu vejo, Rodolphus. E não gosto. – O tom já demonstrava que o assunto estava encerrado. Rodolphus então decidiu não continuar a conversa. Depois de mais de um ano ao lado de Bella, eles nunca haviam conversado por mais de minutos por dia. Ela encerrava as discussões de maneira tão seca que lhe causavam um tremor insuportável e insustentável.

Ela andou por todo o cômodo. Observava tudo, hora ou outra passando o dedo pelas mobílias e o pondo em sua boca, degustando a podridão. Seu vestido se arrastava pelo chão enquanto o barulho de seu salto parecia quebrar a madeira embaixo de seus pés.

Então, seu riso percorreu a face toda até se terminar em uma expressão séria e perturbada. Ela havia se lembrado de uma das únicas coisas que não tinha pra ela. E era isso que mais a irritava. Se Bella podia fingir uma falsa felicidade, mesmo que para ela própria, poderia fingir que não o amava. Mas não conseguia.

Ao olhar ainda mais fixamente um quadro que terminara com seu sorriso de forma brutal, forçou a visão e viu como o homem pintado lembrava-lhe Sirius. Não sabia se era realmente amor, já que as trevas bloqueavam esse tipo desgostoso de sentimento, mas se não o era, tinha certeza que apenas poderia ser uma estranha e sufocante obsessão.

Obsessão que apenas terminaria quando ele acabasse morrendo ou ela o matasse por fim.

Rodolphus começou a tossir insistentemente por culpa da poeira que preenchia aquele local tão temeroso, mas Bellatrix não se importava. Olhou para o lado deixando com que as veias de seu olho aparecessem com mais ênfase e Rodolphus tremeu. Nunca deveria ter aceitado se casar por interesse, ainda mais com alguém tão desprezível quanto Bellatrix Black.

- Vá embora. – Ela disse. Diferentemente de todas as vezes que uma pequena relutância era vista pela parte do homem, ele apenas partiu. Não queria mais ficar ao lado da fria estátua de gelo que era Bellatrix. Ela engoliu seco. Toda a sua face relaxou e ela sentiu-se completamente viva por estar sozinha.

Jogou-se no chão e apunhalou a taça que antes ocupava as mãos do marido. Tomou em apenas um gole, sustentando o peso de seu corpo em um piano atrás de si, mesmo que sentada. Estava tudo empoeirado. Sua vida, sua visão, seu casamento. De que adiantaria toda aquela mentira que ela insistia em elaborar mais ainda dia após dia?

- Eu sou ridícula.- Pronunciou antes de seu riso completamente empoeirado tomar conta do local.

**oOo**

Sirius Black estava dentro de sua casa, fumando lentamente um cigarro que degustava com um imenso e indescritível prazer. Os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos, deixando a mostra um peitoral incrivelmente perfeito e bem malhado, mesmo que ele não se importasse muito com a beleza. Era belo por natureza, aquilo não mudaria nem mesmo se quisesse.

Um pequeno sorriso estava lacrado em sua face. Era irônico e nada sutil. Ele não precisava ser bondoso com ninguém, desde que fossem feitos de pele e osso.

Arqueou a sobrancelha por alguns segundos. Ouviu um riso alto vindo da rua, de qualquer pessoa que passava por lá. Toda a vez que ouvia alguma risada frenética lembrava-se involuntariamente de sua prima. Aquilo estava começando a deixá-lo atordoado, uma vez que nunca se importou com o que ela sentia, sendo até mesmo um de seus mais preciosos passatempos do passado persegui-la e atordoá-la.

Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, coçando a garganta. O cigarro deixava sua boca com um gosto podre. Ele adorava aquilo e imaginou se Bellatrix tinha esse mesmo gosto.

- Deixe de ser idiota, Sirius. – Resmungou para si mesmo, tragando fortemente o cigarro que tinha em mãos. Sirius Black não via há algumas semanas Bellatrix e sentiu-se aliviado por aquilo. Ele não a amava, mas a odiava fortemente. Vez ou outra se culpava por se pegar pensando nela. Aquilo era demasiadamente contraditório e uma das coisas que não traziam prazer para Sirius era ser contrariado, ainda mais por sua própria mente tão perfeccionista e inteligível.

Já havia feito sexo com Bella muitas vezes. Bellatrix era a luxúria em pessoa, ignorando qualquer tipo de parentesco que tivesse com outrem, sentia enorme necessidade de ter-se preenchida. Sinceramente, era a única coisa que aprovava na prima. Essa forma de se relacionar apenas de corpo com quem quisesse parecia até mesmo invejável. Ele ao menos tinha um pequeno receio de acabar se relacionando amorosamente com alguém que fizesse sexo por acaso, mas ela não aparentava ter esse medo. Nem nenhum outro.

E por mais que a tivesse tido muitas vezes em sua casa gritando por seu nome (ainda que casada), ele nunca a havia beijado. E sabendo que isso a irritava, continuava a fazer, todas as vezes, cada vez mais. Sabia o que era sentir seu corpo, mas nunca saberia o que era sentir seu gosto, desde o momento em que ela passou a negá-lo também e, aparentemente, gostar desse jogo infame.

Eles eram infames, dignos de pertencerem à família Black.

Levantou-se da cadeira a qual estava sentado e caminhou lentamente para seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama, encarando o teto branco e arqueando a sobrancelha.

E então, aquele homem irônico, independente, orgulhoso e invejado... sentiu-se triste.

**oOo**

Aproximadamente uma semana após o ocorrido na casa antiga, Rodolphus não falava mais que o necessário com Bellatrix. Aos poucos sua vitalidade estava voltando e comicamente apenas por ignorá-la. Bella não se sentia mal por aquilo, tampouco bem. Não ligava de ser ignorada ou esnobada por seu marido, tendo em mente o quanto não se importava com o que ele fazia.

Cantarolando alguma canção que ela não reconheceu, ele passou por ela. Extremamente bem arrumado e perfumado. Se reparasse mais afundo, diria até mesmo que ele engordou alguns quilos.

Ele estava de saída novamente. Talvez tivesse conseguido alguma outra mulher, mais bonita, elegante e sentimental que ela.

Bellatrix abriu um pequeno sorriso ao imaginar aquilo. Não sabia da vida sexual do marido fora de casa, mas ele estava voltando as suas raízes. Não sabia dizer por que ele havia se tornado tão depressivo por aqueles tempos, mas tinha certeza que demorariam apenas mais alguns dias para ter de volta aquele arrogante homem em casa. Arrogante e esnobe, o par que diriam perfeito para Bella, mas ainda sim tão desprezível.

Rodolphus era puro-sangue e era apenas aquilo que lhe importava antes de conhecer Bella. Quem sabe um relacionamento tão conturbado tenha o feito cair, já que antigamente dizia a si mesmo que um puro-sangue nunca iria se rebaixar a ninguém. Rebaixou-se a Bellatrix, e então, acabou por tempos definhando.

Seus pensamentos pararam no momento em que ouviu a porta se fechando. Rodolphus estava fora de casa, e ela, dentro. Relaxou os ombros e baixou os orbes. Eles estavam escondendo um imenso desgosto. Não comia, não bebia e logo sabia que pararia de respirar. Se antes tinha um corpo extremamente magro, agora ele havia passado para seu extremo. As olheiras aumentavam relativamente e a única coisa que ela não abandonava era o riso que mantinha-se vivo e seu impetuoso orgulho.

Não ouviu passos se aproximando, apenas pode sentir um hálito fresco batendo sem seu ouvido.

- Nunca irei esquecer-me da face derrotada da senhorita Bellatrix Black. – Era Sirius. Ele havia voltado a visitá-la. Quanta astúcia! Ela arriscaria dizer se fosse em outro momento.

Após um longo momento se encarando, ela se moveu e olhou diretamente para ele. Sirius ousou dar a volta no sofá e ficar de frente a ela. Arqueou a sobrancelha de forma exagerada, passando o dedo por todo o rosto de Bella.

- Pensei que fosse impossível você ficar mais magra.- Bellatrix moveu os lábios. -Combina com sua secura. – Ela sorriu.

- Quanta delicadeza. Depois de tanto tempo sem te ver, já havia até mesmo me esquecido sua forma de falar com as pessoas. – Ele colocou seu corpo sobre o dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

Ele não sentia tremor algum quando os via ou quando a enfrentava. O único, talvez.

- Eu também havia esquecido. Incrivelmente, não lembrava nem dessa sua voz, tão irritantemente estridente. – Ela arriscou colocar as mãos em torno do pescoço de Sirius. Ele apertou sua cintura com força, puxando-a para cima, acabando por ficar a milímetros do rosto dela.

- Não sei por que insiste com essa tolice. – Ela disse, fingindo estar gostando daquela provocação tão costumeira.

- Por que a ultima coisa que eu farei em vida, é dar apenas prazer a você, Bella.- Sussurrou, avançando pelo seu pescoço comprido e a apertando contra seu corpo. Bella mordeu os próprios lábios com força, os fazendo sangrar tamanho o êxtase de estar novamente perto de Sirius.

- O que você quer comigo? – Ela perguntou, puxando os cabelos dele, não medindo a força que usava para assim o fazer.

- Quero seu corpo. Nada mais que isso. – Ela forçou para seus olhos negros não ficarem levemente tristes. Era apenas isso que ela significava para seu odioso primo. Carne. Sirius mordeu a base de seu pescoço, a arrastando para seu quarto.

Bellatrix se viu jogada brutalmente na cama, aquela que dividia com seu marido. Riu, sentindo prazer em fazer sexo com seu primo naquela cama. Não que fosse a primeira vez que arriscavam assim fazer, mas era delicioso o sabor de poder trair uma pessoa que não amava.

Sirius não pensou em dizer mais nada. Algo em seu corpo queria ter Bellatrix o quanto antes. Aquele rosto pálido lhe despertava uma forma de excitação, se ver em cima de um corpo tão magro e fino lhe dava sensação de poder jamais sentido com outras mulheres.

Ele era o único que poderia quebrar aquele vidro facilmente e não percebia aquilo.

Sirius arrancou sua própria blusa afoito. Seu membro já se encontrava ereto, apenas de ver os lábios da prima sangrando um vermelho tão vivo naquela face tão obscura. Bellatrix apenas abriu as pernas, ainda vestida, esperando pelo homem que a atacaria. Ela adorava ter Sirius dançando dentro dela, mordendo-a e chupando, atordoando.

Sirius abriu o zíper da calça, mas não a tirou. Tamanho era o anseio que se colocou em cima de Bellatrix e puxou os cabelos dela com força para ter livre acesso novamente ao seu pescoço. Queria deixar a brincadeira mais perigosa e ousou chupar-lhe o pescoço com força, de modo a fazê-la gemer alto e fincar as unhas em suas costas desnudas. Seu marido veria aquelas marcas e não poderia dizer nada, ela adorava esse tipo de poder lhe sucumbindo as veias.

Bellatrix não se contentou em apenas afundar as unhas na pele clara de Sirius, mas passou a arranhar toda a extensão de suas costas. Sirius deu um urro de prazer e dor, levantando-se um pouco de cima do corpo dela e rasgando a lateral de cima de seu vestido.

Ela sentiu-se estranha, já que nunca havia visto seu primo ansiar tanto por seu corpo. Em uma sessão de segundos se viu com apenas um sutiã preto cobrindo seus seios, ainda mais magros que antes, mas ainda um pouco volumosos. Sirius a olhou, e, não encontrando seus olhos, forçou com que ela o encarasse.

Queria que ela visse o que ele fazia com ela e como aquilo despertava prazer em seu corpo. Era ridículo e irritante, mas ele queria fazer aquela mulher gritar seu nome até quando sua voz ficasse rouca e impotente. Decidiu que não queria apenas apreciar seu sexo, penetrando muitas vezes secamente, assim como fazia.

Bellatrix, que agora se sentia completamente uma Black, nada Lestrange, arregalou os olhos negros ao sentir seu primo lhe chupar os seios com ansiedade. A mão preenchia o outro seio, apertando seu bico levemente de forma a ficar mais arrepiado que já se encontrava. Bella gemeu, sentindo-se úmida e deliciada. Sentiu-o morder levemente seu seio e arqueou o corpo contra o dele.

- Como você é bom nisso, maldito! – Proferiu, sentindo que Sirius sorria. – Até compreendo, já que apenas presta pra isso.- Ele parou de chupar seu seio e arrancou a parte de baixo de seu vestido, deixando-a apenas com a calcinha de renda que usava.

- Ao menos presto pra algo. – Ela riu alto naquele momento. Ele não havia se ofendido nem um pouco e sentiu aquilo no momento em que a encarou com tamanha luxúria. Normalmente ele gostava de machucá-la, dando-lhe alguns tapas na cara, proferindo palavrões e a penetrando com secura. Bellatrix gostava de fazer sexo daquela maneira tão selvagem e vil, mas talvez, por ela própria sempre responder a esses instintos, não apreciasse de outra forma, pois nunca a havia sentido de fato.

Sirius levantou-se da cama, encarando-a. Bella soltou um longo gemido de reprovação, mas ele apenas a olhou, da cabeça as pés. Tão magra, tão branca, tão sua. Ele observou as marcas roxas em seu pescoço e sorriu ao saber que era responsável por aquilo. Começou a tirar sua calça, fixando seu olhar ao dela.

- Deixe-me fazer isso!- A voz dela ressoou um pouco mais alta. Bellatrix gostava de despi-lo, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não chegou a tirar toda a calça, apenas a abaixou um pouco, tirando seu sexo, já imenso, de dentro da cueca, o masturbando enquanto comia sua prima com os olhos. Bellatrix entreabriu os lábios, um tanto quanto espantada. Ele estava se masturbando a observando, e aquilo era... prazeroso. Sentiu-se ainda mais poderosa do que normalmente se sentia e riu alto, onde a única diferença de seus outros risos era o de que esse sim era verdadeiro.

Sirius puxou o braço de Bellatrix, fazendo com que ela se colocasse em pé, sem nenhuma delicadeza. Bella então notou o que era pra ser feito, e, arranhando toda a extensão de seu corpo, abaixou as calças de seu primo de forma a deixar trilhas vermelhas até mesmo em suas pernas. Sirius ao vê-la tão baixo puxou-lhe os cabelos e a trouxe até seu sexo, pulsando de desejo. E pela primeira vez ela o experimentou tão longamente.

Sua boca percorria todo o seu membro, deixando com que uma de suas mãos o masturbasse com força. Apertou-lhe o escroto fazendo um leve carinho nele, sentindo Sirius gemer com ainda mais intensidade e fazer com que sua cabeça viesse toda hora em seu encontro.

Sentindo que não agüentaria mais não explodir dentro da boca da prima, puxou novamente seus cabelos com força, mas dessa vez para subir. Ela gemeu de dor e desconforto por ter sido posta em pé daquela maneira, mas algo a fez esquecer-se desse impacto. Sirius encontrou seus lábios com os dela, beijando-a fervorosamente.

" Gosto de podre." Os dois pensaram juntamente, devorando-se. O gosto que mais apreciavam estava presente um no outro. As línguas dançavam a cada encontro, trazendo uma onda de prazer em todo o corpo de Bella, que sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, caindo nos braços do primo por culpa da fraqueza. A boca dele era firme e suas mãos, ásperas, passavam por todas as curvas de Bellatrix.

Novamente sem nenhuma forma de delicadeza colocou-a na cama, completamente nua, já que havia tirado sua calcinha antes de jogá-la. Ao vê-la de pernas abertas pra ele decidiu senti-la, não apenas com as mãos, mas agora com a língua. Bellatrix rolou os orbes de tamanha excitação que sentia enquanto aquela língua hábil trabalhava em todo o seu clitóris. Ele a chupava e mordia enquanto penetrava um dedo ou dois, deixando-a ainda mais molhada.

- Venha logo, Sirius!- A voz saiu fraca e rouca, mas soou como uma ordem e não apenas um pedido. Sirius se levantou e a segurou pela cintura, fazendo com que ela levantasse um pouco também. Ela não compreendeu quando ele forçou para ela se virar, mas não demorou muito, já que se via com as palmas no colchão juntamente com seus joelhos dobrados. Sirius adorava aquela posição e amava ainda mais ver o sexo da prima pingando por sua culpa.

Penetrou-a então com uma força brutal, mas não causou nenhuma dor ou desconforto para Bella. Ela apenas gemeu. Gemeu alto e grave com o ar que tinha em seus pulmões, sentindo as mãos de Sirius puxando seus cabelos, pela primeira vez com certo cuidado.

Ela passou a rir e Sirius adorou ouvir aquele riso estridente. Gemendo, ele apertou sua cintura, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo de suas estocadas. Ela deu um ultimo grito sentindo o liquido quente jorrar em seu interior e entrar em êxtase junto com Sirius.

Se ela não estivesse tão cansada, juraria que ouvira Sirius Black dizendo estar com saudades.

**oOo**

Um olhar de extremo vazio estava presente nela quando o viu já vestido, perto de sua cama. Rodolphus não havia voltado ainda, mesmo que nenhum dos dois chegariam a se incomodar caso ele resolvesse aparecer. Uma prova disso era a de que nem ao menos trancaram a porta, nem ao menos ligaram para ela.

Bellatrix suspirou. Seu rosto estava ainda mais cansado, apesar de ter dormido algum tempo ao lado de Sirius.

Ele não a amava. Ela sabia e sentia aquilo a todo o momento. Sirius deu-lhe alguns olhares de carinho enquanto faziam "sexo", mas depois daquilo, apenas sarcasmo era visto em sua face.

Ele a odiava e ela já havia cansado de escutar aquilo.

- Até mais, _priminha_.- Ele disse enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa. Bellatrix ainda estava nua, mostrando todos os rastros de prazer presenciados e o roxo em seu pescoço. A estatueta magra finalmente havia percebido.

Ela amava Sirius Black, mas ele nunca a amaria. Notou que estava quebrada e nada mais de vidro havia restado, a não serem os cacos. Nada além de milhares e desprezíveis cacos.

- Até. – Respondeu apenas. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-la de cabeça baixa. Apesar de tudo o que havia passado por sua vida, nunca pensou encontrar ela com pose tão inofensiva.

- Foi muito bom te reencontrar. – Proferiu. Ela riu, não acreditando em qualquer palavra que ele dissesse.

- Não precisa sentir pena, Sirius, sabe o quanto estou bem. – Ele então abriu um pequeno sorriso cínico, antes de lhe dar as costas.

- Você nunca esteve e nunca estará bem, Bella. – Ela finalmente levantou os olhos, mas dessa vez encontrou apenas suas costas. – Pena que consegue se enganar tanto. – Ele enfim se virou, a olhando com frieza. – Apenas a você, eu diria. Pois ninguém mais acredita nessa sua falsidade. Você é a única pessoa em que eu não encontro felicidade nem mesmo no sorriso. – Bella sorriu e Sirius também. Ele deu alguns passos e, assim como Rodolphus, deixou a casa.

Mas diferentemente dele, com uma amargura imensa tomando seu corpo por ter lhe deixado.

**oOo**

Diante a tamanho sofrimento e sem mais nenhum empenho para viver, Bellatrix escorregou até o chão. O chão frio estava batendo contra o seu corpo e as lágrimas rasas foram encontradas em seus olhos.

Ela não se importava de chorar, mas o problema é que ela não conseguia. Não tinha o poder de chorar, nem que fosse de tristeza, nem de felicidade.

Apanhou então a taça de seu marido e a completou de vinho e de mais alguma outra coisa. Ousou olhar uma última vez e se encontrar destruída. Tanto de corpo quanto de alma. Nunca fora tão gastado e ela adoraria estar naquele momento de volta a casa velha. Combinaria mais com a situação.

Esquecendo-se do orgulho e do poder que tinha apenas contentou-se em beber todo o liquido da taça.

Riu alto, sentindo os olhos pesarem.

**oOo**

Rodolphus Lestrange voltara para a casa. Os olhos possessos de felicidade e um sorriso que cortava-lhe a face.

Notou um corpo jogado na sala e reconheceu como sendo de Bellatrix. Observou todo o roxo por ela e tomou que ela havia novamente o traído. Com Sirius, talvez. Não lhe dizia mais respeito, mesmo que ele fosse seu marido.

Já era uma rotina, então não se importou com o fato. Abaixou-se para ver sua face e então se assustou.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange normalmente o traia, mas essa era a primeira vez que se matava.

**oOo**

**N/A: Wow, wow, wow! ****Primeiramente, não me matem. Eu não sou acostumada a fazer one-shot's e não conheço muito a Bellatrix, mas espero ter dado bastante ênfase pela tristeza que ela sentia e que fins levaram ela ao suicídio. **

**Continuando, espero que todos tenham aproveitado a fanfic, e não terem odiado a esse final. Eu acho Bellatrix uma personagem fascinante, mas não consigo vê-la tendo um final feliz, a qual ou ela não mata ou sobrevive. Me perdoem, prometo que irei mudar meu habito de matar personagens como esses.**

**Enfim, apenas isso. Espero algumas reviews, mas não as ordeno. Continuar a escrever sobre Bellatrix não dependem delas, já que é naturalmente divertido.**

**Um beijo a todas! Até o próximo projeto.**

**N/B: Hoje ela me chamou de Beta Reader, nem acredito nisso! IUEHIUE' Estou gostando dessa tarefa de revisar fics, é até interessante. Fanfics com Bella/Six são fodas, um dos meus shippers preferidos (perdendo somente pra Lily/James :P). Adorei a fanfic. Os finais com a Bella são supimpas! ;P**

**Agora vou apanhar pra postar a fic. **

**Beijos. – Lady Aredhel Anarion.**


End file.
